La lettre
by chouchoumag
Summary: Bella et Edward ont le coup de foudre en vacance. Et si une simple lettre pouvait changer le destin ?


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme je l'avais promis, je vous poste ce petit one shot avec un petit jour d'avance. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai pris plaisirs à l'écrire. Je remercie kikou d'avoir eu l'idée de cette fic et pour m'avoir appelé affectueusement "son journal intime" lol. J'ai à la base écris cette histoire pour elle, et j'espère qu'elle vous touchera comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Les personnages sont bien sur la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. **

**Bonne lecture**

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il m'est apparu comme dans un rêve. Je passais tous les étés chez mon père à Forks, dans l'état de Washington, bien que je vivais à des kilomètres de là, à Phoenix au soleil, avec ma mère. Mes parents s'étaient rencontrés et aimés très jeune, et lorsque j'eus deux ans, ma mère avait fuit vers le soleil avec moi pour seul bagage, abandonnant Charlie son amour de jeunesse, et le temps pluvieux de cette petite région de l'Olympique.

Nous étions à la fin de l'été 1992, et il ne me restait plus que quelques jours à passer ici avant de retrouver le climat sec de la Californie. La tradition voulait qu'un bal soit organisé à la fin de l'été, et les habitants de Forks respectaient cette tradition depuis des générations. Il avait lieu à la dernière semaine du mois d'Août et durait trois jours, du vendredi soir au dimanche soir. Les gens de la région sortaient leurs plus beaux vêtements, les jeunes filles leurs plus jolies robes afin de se faire remarquer par la gente masculine. Mon père étant le chef de police, il était impensable qu'il ne fut pas au rendez-vous, et c'était la seule fois de l'année où il enfilait un costume.

Je venais d'avoir 20 ans et je n'étais pas vraiment friande de ce genre d'évènement. Ma meilleure amie Jessica, elle, était plus que ravie, et elle n'avait fait que de me parler de ça durant les dernières semaines. Elle m'avait traîné dans la seule boutique de fringues convenable de la ville pour choisir une robe et je remerciais intérieurement dieu qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre dans ce bled. Je fus surprise de dénicher une petite robe bleue, et une autre blanche à petites fleurs qui tombaient pas trop mal sur moi, et je pus les acheter grâce à la générosité de mon père, qui m'avait donné carte blanche. La petite jupe mauve et le petit débardeur blanc que j'avais rapporté de Phoenix ferait très bien l'affaire pour le troisième soir. Je n'y allais pas pour trouver quelqu'un, mais juste pour faire honneur au chef de la police locale.

Je soupirais de lassitude alors que nous avançions sur la petite place de la mairie afin de rejoindre la fête et Jessica me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Souris Bella ! On n'est pas encore arrivées et tu fais déjà la tronche.

-Je suis pas spécialement enchantée d'être là.

-Je le sais bien, tu es une vrai rabat joie ! Plaque au moins un beau sourire sur ta frimousse, qui sait, tu pourrais te faire remarquer par un charmand jeune homme !

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle choppa ma main et m'entraina au bord de la piste de danse. Je jetai un regard suppliant à mon père qui nous avait accompagnées mais il se contenta de hausser des épaules et de se diriger près du bar. Je fixai son dos d'un regard mauvais lorsque je LE vis accoudé au bar. Je laissai un instant dériver mon regard sur son corps. Il était magnifique. Grand, les cheveux d'une étrange couleur tirant sur le brun et le roux, un visage d'ange plutôt pâle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu le climat de cette région. Il était vêtu simplement, jean basket, veste en cuir noir sur un tee-shirt blanc. Il regarda un instant dans ma direction avant de se détourner et de prendre une gorgée de son verre. Je sifflais de frustration et baissais les yeux.

Jessica jeta un coup d'oeil à la buvette puis sur moi et poussa un gémissement sonore. Je la dévisageai un instant en fronçant des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes tellement pathétique tous les deux que c'en est affligeant !

-Tais-toi un peu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu fantasmes sur ce mec ? Trois ans ? Bon sang, Bella, tu pars dans trois jours, réveille-toi un peu et va lui  
parler !

-Non... Je peux pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ok. Moi je peux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle fendit la foule pour se diriger comme une flèche vers mon ange. J'étais tellement ahurie que je me contentais de la regarder l'aborder bouche bée. Ils parlèrent quelques instants puis je le vis se lever pour venir dans ma direction. Je pouvais voir Jess me faire un sourire triomphant et lever le pouce en l'air mais je ne fus pas capable de la fusiller du regard bien que je le souhaitais, tellement j'étais abassourdie.

J'avais l'impression de rêver alors qu'il marchait vers moi et je laissais un instant mon esprit vagabonder dans mes souvenirs. Je l'avais vu pour la première fois il y a trois ans. Je marchais dans le parc lors d'une des rares journées ensoleillées et je l'avais tout bonnement croisé alors qu'il faisait du jogging. Je me rappelle encore qu'il portait un bas de jogging blanc et un tee-shir noir qui contrastait étrangement avec sa peau pâle. Il avait les cheveux en batailles des écouteurs sur les oreilles et une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il avait eut un léger sourire alors qu'il passait près de moi et j'avais baissé les yeux en rougissant. Je m'étais dit à ce moment-là, que je n'avais jamais vu un mec aussi beau de toute ma vie. J'avais alors 17 ans. Je l'avais revu une semaine plus tard pendant un match de foot de l'équipe du lycée de Forks. Je m'y était rendue car Jessica voulait matter les mecs de sa classe et surtout un certain Mike Newton pour qui elle avait le béguin. C'est là que j'avais appris son nom, Edward Cullen.

Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, il ne m'avait jamais parlé non plus. Je l'avais revu tout les étés depuis trois ans, au village, au match du lycée ou bien au bal qu'organisait la commune. Peut-on tomber amoureuse d'un mec sur un simple regard et un minuscule sourire ? Je m'étais traitée d'idiote romantique au départ, mais je m'étais alors rapidement rendue à l'évidence, oui on pouvait aimer une personne sans la connaître, et le terme exacte était coup de foudre.

Je sortis de mes réflexions alors qu'il se plantait devant moi avec un mine embarrassée. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches avant de lever le regard sur moi.

-Salut.

Je lui retournai son salut timidement et il baissa un instant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Je me demandais si... peut-être... tu voudrais danser... avec moi ?

Je n'aurais pas voulu me voir à cet instant car je devais ressembler à une demeurrée la bave aux lèvres et comme je n'avais pas répondu il soupira en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

-C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas.

Il recula d'un pas et je me réveillai tout à coup.

-Si ! J'adorerais.

Il souffla. De soulagement ? Peut-être car il se dirigea vers les danseurs et je me contentai de le suivre. Il m'entraina au milieu de la piste et prit ma main droite dans la sienne alors que son autre main se posait sur le bas de mon dos. Nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre et nous commençâmes à évoluer parmi les autres danseurs. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je n'osai pas lever les yeux sur lui. L'odeur de sa veste en cuir mélangée à son eau de toilette était tout bonnement ennivrante et j'aurais pu respirer son seul parfum jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je creusai un peu mes méninges pour trouver quelque chose à lui dire et je fondis complétement alors qu'il baissa la tête pour me regarder et qu'il me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'inviter à danser. Ma copine est un peu folle, tu n'aurais pas du faire attention à elle.

Il rit un peu.

-Et bien, elle avait de bons arguments, et puis... j'en avais envie.

Mon coeur loupa un battement et je me sentis rougir.

-Je m'appelle Bella.

-Je sais, tu es la fille de Charlie. Ma mère est amie avec ta tante.

-Oh ! D'accord.

J'allais la tuer ! Elle ne m'avait rien dit la traitresse mais, bon, je ne lui avais jamais parlé non plus de mon petit béguin. Ce fut les seules paroles échangées entre nous ce soir-là. Nous nous contentâmes de danser, encore et encore, et ce seul contact me suffisait. Pas besoin de mot, nos corps parlaient pour nous. Il m'avait serrée plus fort contre lui et je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle de son corps d'Apollon bouger contre le mien, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. J'étais euphorique, ivre de bonheur, et j'aurais pus mourir sur le champ, ça m'aurait été égal. J'avais rêvé des millions de fois de ce moment, et c'était encore mieux que dans mes songes les plus fous. C'était juste parfait. Lorsqu'il se détâcha de moi, au bout de plusieurs heures qui m'avaient parues des minutes, il se recula un peu pour me regarder.

-Est-ce que tu reviens demain ?

Mon dieu oui ! Je viendrai en rampant s'il le fallait !

-Oui.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ok. Alors je te verrai demain dans ce cas.

J'étais incapable de lui répondre et je me contentais d'un sourire.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Il partit à travers le reste de la foule qui commençait à se disperser et je le fixai jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

*****

La journée du lendemain passa trop lentement à mon goût et je commençais à stresser bien avant de me préparer. Jessica était venue chez moi comme d'habitude et ralait alors que je ne tenais pas en place et qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de me coiffer.

-Bella bon sang ! Arrête un peu de gigoter !

Je soupirai en essayant de me tenir tranquille et elle put finir de me coiffer tranquillement. J'enfilai la petite robe blanche achetée au magasin du coin et m'observai un instant dans le miroir. Pas mal, ça pouvait aller. La fête avait déjà débuté lorsque nous arrivâmes et je pus voir qu'il était déjà là, accoudé au bar comme à son habitude.

Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui retournai avant de me détourner vers Jessica qui me regarda en grognant.

-Bon sang mais vous êtes deux handicapés des sentiments ma parole ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse tout ici ?

J'eus une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le bar et que je le vis ensuite se lever pour venir à ma rencontre. Sa timidité était craquante et je pouvais le voir rougir alors qu'il se postait devant moi.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Oui. Avec plaisir.

La soirée se passa de la même façon que celle d'hier et je soupirais alors qu'il se détâchait de moi. Jess avait en partie raison. Nous étions deux grands timides qui n'arrivaient pas à communiquer mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu en penser je m'en fichais. Je passais la soirée dans ses bras et pour moi celà signifait déjà beaucoup. Nous parlâmes encore moins que le soir d'avant, nous contentant de nous regarder et de nous sourire. Il était superbe lorsqu'il souriait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, ravie de voir cette expression sur son visage. Je le laissais partir à regret seulement après m'être assurée que je le reverrai le lendemain et je m'endormis cette nuit-là, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Jessica fut ravie de ne pas à avoir à intervenir le troisième soir car il se dirigea tout de suite vers moi, alors que nous arrivions à peine. Je fis taire Jess qui s'apprêtait à balancer une remarque d'un regard mauvais et nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre pour un slow langoureux. Je fus un peu prise de panique lorsqu'il se détâcha de moi au bout d'une petite heure seulement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, c'était encore trop tôt et s'était surtout pour mon malheur la dernière soirée du bal.

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café chez Merlotte ? (_je sais, je sais lol)_

Je sentis un poids énorme s'envoler de mon estomac et j'acquiesçais. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait juste aller ailleurs avec moi. Il s'empara de ma main et j'eus la sensation que mon coeur explosait de plaisir dans ma poitrine à ce simple geste et je serrai plus fort sa main dans la mienne. Il m'entraina à sa suite et aucun de nous ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe à l'entrée du parking du bar un peu à couvert des arbres. Il se retourna et posa sa main droite sur ma joue. Je fermai un instant les yeux puis les rouvris pour voir qu'il fixait mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa alors timidement, presque fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps et j'eus un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il me soulevait de terre pour me porter. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me serra plus fort contre lui. Je posai un instant mon front contre le sien puis son nez frôla le mien alors que je fondais sur sa m'embrassa alors fougueusement et je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur. Je me mis à mordiller gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant et l'aspirant au travers des miennes et je pus l'entendre gémir. Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne puisse plus me porter et qu'il dut me reposer sur le sol. Il me serra étroitement dans ses bras et je plaquai mes mains dans son dos, sous sa veste en cuir.

-Comment je vais faire pour te laisser repartir à Phoenix ?

Je levai les yeux sur lui et déposai un baiser sur sa machoire.

-Je reviendrai pour les fêtes de noël et pâques, et puis on s'écrira.

Je n'étais jamais venue en dehors des grandes vacances mais j'étais prête à tout pour être avec lui. Il acquiesça dans un petit sourire triste et je l'embrassais pour chasser sa tristesse et celle qui me broyait le coeur. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et il me raccompagna ensuite chez moi. Nous nous calinâmes un moment puis je le lâchai afin de pouvoir le laisser rentrer chez lui.

Nous nous vîmes encore deux autres soirs, apprenant à faire connaissance, partageant nos goûts et nos passions, nous embrassant à en perdre haleine...

Je partais pour l'aéroport le mercredi à 14 h et il avait promis de venir me dire aurevoir.

****

Je regardai à nouveau ma montre et soupirai d'énervement. Il était 13h50 et Edward n'était toujours pas là. Bon sang, où pouvait-il être ? Il avait pourtant promis de venir et je commençai à sentir les larmes pointer au bout de mes cils. Jessica passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Il ne peut, peut-être, pas venir ? Il parait que sa mère est une peau de vache.

-Il m'a promis.

J'avais murmuré et Jess soupira. Elle choppa ma main pour m'entrainer vers sa voiture et je la stoppai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-On a encore le temps, je t'enmène chez lui.

Mon père passa la tête par la fenêtre.

-Eh ! Pas question que tu ailles quelque part, Bella !

-On reviens Charlie, on en a que pour cinq minutes !

Mon père grogna mais je ne pus entendre sa réponse car Jess me poussait dans la voiture. Elle démarra comme une dingue et je dus m'accrocher à la poignée de ma portière.

-Jess, bon sang !

-Je gère !

Nous fûmes chez mon amoureux en un temps record et je descendis du véhicule alors qu'il arrivait en courant vers moi. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps et je me jetais sur lui afin de l'embrasser. Il me serra contre lui à m'étouffer et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement avant de nous séparer pour des mois. Je me reculais à contre-coeur et je pus voir sa mère nous espionner derrière l'une des fenêtres de la maison avant qu'elle ne laisse retomber le rideau pour se cacher.

-Tu m'écriras ?

-Promis. Je dois y aller.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter dans la voiture de Jess. Je pleurais un peu le long du trajet mais me consolais en me disant que nous allions vite nous revoir et que je pourrais lui écrire toutes les semaines.

J'écrivis... mais n'obtins jamais de réponse.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout son attitude. Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répondait pas ? Il avait été parfait avec moi, gentil, attentionné, visiblement épris, et tout ses mots d'amour qu'il m'avait prononcé... Je ne m'expliquais vraiment pas cette réaction.

Je voulais comprendre, savoir pourquoi, c'est pour ça que je m'envolai à Forks pour les fêtes de Noel afin de les passer avec mon père. Celui-ci était ravi, bien que surpris car je ne venais jamais pendant cette période de l'année. Je voulais aller lui rendre visite mais j'étais d'une timidité maladive et je n'osais tout simplement pas. Le coup de grâce me fut porté par ma tante, le 24 décembre. Nous discutions alors que nous préparions le dîner de Noel et elle prononça une phrase que je n'oublierai jamais de ma vie.

-Alors comme ça tu étais follement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ? J'ai su pour ta lettre.

Je fus tellement abassourdie que j'en restais muette pendant quelques minutes. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ça ? Je repris un semblant de contenance afin de l'interroger sur le sujet.

-Sa mère m'en a parlé, tu as une jolie prose ma petite nièce !

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit et je compris subitement pourquoi. Il avait eu la lettre, il l'avait bien reçue et il avait bien dû se marrer à mes dépends. Il ne m'avait non seulement pas répondue, mais en plus il l'avait fait lire à sa mère qui avait sûrement dû la montrer à la moitié des commères de la ville. Il s'était foutu de moi et de mon amour pour lui. J'étais complètement anéantie, dévastée, profondément triste et en colère. Je repensais à plusieurs choses plutôt flagrantes et me traitai d'idiote. Pas de réponses à mes lettres, il n'était pas venu à notre rendez-vous avant mon départ, tout concordait, et la passion qu'il avait fait preuve envers moi était sûrement dû au fait qu'il voulait me mettre dans son lit et rien d'autre. J'avais failli céder le dernier soir et je me félicitai de n'avoir pas donné ma virginité à cette ordure. A cet instant, je l'aimais toujours mais je le haissais tout autant.

Je l'ai aperçu de loin quelques jours plus tard, mais la lâcheté et la honte m'empéchèrent d'aller lui parler. J'avais peur de craquer et j'étais sûre de finir en larmes devant lui et je voulais m'éviter une nouvelle humiliation. Il ne méritait pas que je m'abaisse à ce point.

Je repartis de Forks, le coeur encore plus lourd qu'à mon arrivée.

*****

Je ne le revis que trois ans plus tard.

J'étais enfin prête à lui parler, à l'affronter et à savoir pourquoi. Malheureusement, je l'ai seulement vu de loin, alors qu'il passait près de la grande place. Il portait un uniforme militaire, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et il avait un baluchon sur l'épaule. Il revenait sûrement d'une perm'. J'ai attendu son retour à la fête ce soir-là, mais il n'est jamais venu.

J'ai repris le cours de ma vie, en essayant d'oublier. Les mois ont passés, puis les années. J'allais de moins en moins à Forks, et j'avais appris qu'il était parti vivre à Seattle pour son travail, ce qui faisait que je ne le croisais jamais pendant que j'étais chez Charlie. Jessica était devenue amie avec la soeur d'Edward, Alice, et ce que j'appris quatre ans plus tard me bouleversa plus que je ne l'aurais admis.

-Je te jure Bella ! Alice m'a dit que son frère était fou amoureux de toi !

-Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est plutôt moi qui était folle de lui à l'époque, et il s'est juste bien foutu de moi !

-Je te jure que non, ce n'est pas son genre.

Ses mots me trottèrent dans la tête quelques jours avant que je finisse par raconter à Jess l'histoire des lettres et ce que ma tante m'en avait dit. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que Jess le raconterait à Alice, qui le raconterait à Edward. J'avais rodé un peu autour de chez lui en espérant le voir et j'ai eu la malchance de n'apercevoir que sa femme. Il s'était marié il y a quelques temps et je savais aussi qu'il avait deux enfants. J'étais moi-même en couple et j'étais heureuse, autant que je pouvais l'être du moins, avec tout de même, une petite pointe de regret. Sa femme était tellement différente de moi que ça me fit un choc. Elle était grande, j'étais petite, elle était blonde, j'étais brune, elle ressemblait à une poupée siliconnée, alors que j'avais l'air d'un chaton craintif. Bref, le jour et la nuit. Il aurait voulu effacer mon souvenir de sa mémoire qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Je savais que cette fille était une garce, qu'elle ne foutait rien à la maison alors qu'il avait deux jobs pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et qu'elle était d'une jalousie maladive. Je savais également que c'était une sorte de mariage arrangé, c'était en tout les cas, ce qu'Alice, qui ne pouvait pas la blérer, avait raconté à Jessica.

Je partis le lendemain de cette rencontre, et il revint à Forks le jour suivant. Sa soeur lui avait tout dit, et je sus par Jess, qu'il voulait me revoir, qu'il ne m'avait jamais oubliée, et que j'étais l'amour de sa vie. Il voulait que je le sache et cette révélation me provoqua un choc. Elle me raconta qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'ils avaient pu discuter un peu de tout ça.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lettre ?_

Jess lui raconta tout alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement selon elle.

_-Je n'ai jamais eu cette lettre. C'est pas vrai, pourquoi ma mère m'a-t-elle fait ça ? J'étais super timide à l'époque et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Bella __ne voulait plus me parler. J'ai cru que je n'avais été qu'un amour de vacances et j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle était en couple. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à __comprendre l'attitude de ma mère. Je savais qu'elle avait peur que je parte loin d'elle mais au point d'être égoiste et de me priver de ça ? Est-ce que Bella __a des enfants ? Est-elle mariée ?_

Jessica lui raconta un peu ma vie et elle me rapporta qu'il avait l'air dévasté par ce qu'il entendait.

_-Est-ce que tu veux bien lui dire quelque chose pour moi ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Dis-lui que c'est l'amour de ma vie, et qu'elle m'a manquée toutes ces années. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours là ? Je peux la voir ?_

_-Elle est repartie il y a deux jours, Edward._

Lorsqu'elle m'appela pour me raconter tout ça, elle avait des sanglots dans la voix.

-Tu te rends compte Bel' ? Nous étions dans ce bar bondé et sa femme et ses gosses étaient seulement à quelques mètres de nous alors qu'il me disait que tu es l'amour de sa vie. Il était tellement malheureux qu'il s'est bourré la gueule au point que personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Sa bonne femme est même venue me demander ce que j'avais pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un était pareil.

J'y ai pensé pendant deux foutues semaines et j'ai failli des dizaines de fois courir à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion afin de le rejoindre et de pouvoir enfin m'expliquer avec lui. Je ne le fis pas cependant. Il avait sa vie, j'avais la mienne avec mon compagnon ici. Je ne pouvais pas foutre en l'air mon couple sur un coup de tête, une vieille histoire qui remontait à plusieurs années. Je retournerai voir Charlie cet été, et je le reverrai à ce moment-là. Je le devais.

*****  
Je me l'étais promise, j'étais donc revenue pour passer deux semaines pendant l'été chez mon père. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps à cause de mon travail, mais ça devrait suffire pour avoir une simple conversation, non ? Je ne l'avais pas encore revu, et je n'osai pas aller chez lui de peur de tomber sur sa folle-dingue de mère ou encore pire sur sa femme. Je ruminai dans ma chambre lorsque j'entendis une voiture.

Je dévallai les marches de la maison de mon père alors qu'on sonnait à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris et ce que je vis me laissa un instant interdite, sous le choc. Edward était là. Mon coeur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que je le détaillai. Il était toujours aussi beau, les années n'avaient pas eu d'emprise sur lui. Mais il avait quelque chose de différent, dans son regard surtout. La petite flamme que j'avais connue n'était plus là, elle s'était éteinte. Son regard était triste à présent, et on pouvait y lire toutes les souffrances des années passés, comme s'il n'avait jamais plus été heureux.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut.

-On a des choses à se dire... toi et moi.

-C'est vrai, oui.

Il fit un geste vers sa voiture.

-Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je le remerciais d'un petit sourire. Il monta à son tour et démarra le véhicule. Aucun de nous deux ne parla le temps du trajet et il stoppa devant le parc où je l'avais apperçu la toute première fois. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un banc et nous y installâmes.

-J'ai pensé à cette conversation des millions de fois et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi dire.

-Il y a eu un terrible malentendu entre nous.

-J'ignorai tout, je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais su pour les lettres, ma mère... m'a tout caché.

Il avait serré les poings et j'eus subitement envie de prendre sa main dans la n'en fis rien cependant.

-J'ai cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi. Quand ma tante m'a dit avoir lu ma lettre, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais montrée à tout le monde.

-Je n'aurai jamais fait ça Bella, je t'aimais... je t'aime toujours.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

-Je t'en prie... non.

-Es-tu heureuse ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste.

-Autant que je puisse l'être sans toi, j'imagine. Jack, mon copain, est quelqu'un de bien, et je l'aime.

-Je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui fasse ton bonheur.

-Et toi ? J'ai vu ta femme l'année dernière.

Il eut un rictus amer.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Tanya. J'ai eu une aventure avec elle, elle est tombée enceinte, elle plaisait à ma mère. Je crois que je me suis laissé faire sans me battre. J'adore mes enfants cela dit, elle a au moins fait ça pour moi. Ils sont le pourquoi je me lève le matin. Sans eux ma vie serait... je ne la supporterai pas, je crois.

-Edward...

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me lança un regard fièvreux.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour réparer tout ça et je le ferai. Je ferai ce qu'il faut Bella.

-Ca fait dix ans Edward. Rien ne pourra jamais rattraper ce retard. J'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne. On n'était pas destiné à être ensemble voilà tout.

-Le destin peut aller se faire foutre ! Je divorcerai s'il le faut, je viendrais vivre avec toi à Phoenix. Laisse-moi juste une chance, juste une.

J'aurai tellement voulu. Mais je n'étais pas seule, et puis je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jack, je l'aimais lui aussi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Edward. Je suis en couple et tu as tes enfants ici. On ne peut pas tout plaquer comme ça. Qui te dit que ça marcherait entre nous ?

-Je le sais car nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre Bella, je le sais, et tu le sais aussi au fond de toi.

Mon dieu, je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement que j'étais prête à lui dire oui, mais je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il posa une main sur ma joue et rapprocha son visage du mien. Il posa son front contre le mien et nous restâmes un instant collés l'un à l'autre. Il se pencha et lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je cédai.

*****

Ca faisait deux ans maintenant que nous avions eu cette conversation et j'étais aujourd'hui plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Edward avait divorcé de sa garce de femme et bien qu'elle lui avait mené la vie dure pour la garde des enfants, il pouvait les avoir pendant tous les congés scolaire, ce qui vu la distance qui les séparait de leur père était déjà pas mal. Il était venu vivre avec moi à Phoenix et avait décroché un job de surveillant pour une grosse boite. J'avais quitté Jack et c'était sans doute le plus douloureux dans cette histoire. Ca avait été difficile, pour moi comme pour lui et je m'en voulais toujours un peu pour ça. La vie avec Edward était douce et merveilleuse. Il était tendre et attentionné avec moi et il n'avait de cesse de me prouver son amour.

Je sentis deux mains glisser sur mon ventre rebondi et se crocheter ensemble sur mon nombril. J'appuyai mon dos contre son torse et fermai un instant les yeux.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

Je passai moi aussi une main sous les siennes sur mon ventre de femme enceinte et soupirai.

-Un peu, mais ça va.

J'étais enceinte de huit mois et j'avais l'air d'une énorme baleine. Il rit un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera bientot là.

-Oui, et ils nous empêchera de dormir la nuit !

-J'ai hâte.

Je me dégageai et me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ce sera le troisième plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Quel était le deuxième ?

-Lorsque tu m'as donné une nouvelle chance.

Je lui souris.

-Et le premier ?

-Ce jour-là, à Forks, lorsque tu as accepté de danser avec moi.

Je lui fis un sourire et il me le rendit. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il avait raison, ce jour-là était aussi le plus beau jour de toute ma vie.

FIN.

**un petit com est tjs le bienvenue**


End file.
